


When You Least Expect It

by Carebeark5



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carebeark5/pseuds/Carebeark5
Summary: Lola and Kyle are happy in their relationship and all they want is for their friend to be happy too. AKA Lola the matchmaker.





	When You Least Expect It

Mariah managed to absolutely love Christmas while still hating it at the same time simply because the holidays always managed to show you how alone you really were. Sure the rest of the year she could concentrate on being the strong, independent woman who didn't need a relationship to validate her worth. But at Christmas being surrounded by happy couples made her want to crawl under a blanket and hibernate until it was all over with.

Of course, she wanted to find someone to spend her life with but who didn't. Mariah never did have much luck in the dating department and she was at the point in her life where she was ok with that. But being the only single one at the holiday parties still sucked.

Grabbing a table Mariah ordered a coffee and waited for her friends to join her. "Hey, sorry we're late Abby wanted to talk about the plans for the new restaurant."

"Oh, that's fine. Do you know when your planning to start the remodeling?"

"She said they can start as early as next week if all goes according to plan."

"Wow, that's great. I can't wait to see it when it's all finished."

"Me too," Kyle said turning to look at his girlfriend with a goofy grin on his face.

Mariah couldn't help but want what her best friends had, they seemed so happy together and she knew for a fact that they loved each other even if they hadn't told each other yet. Normally it didn't bother her as much to see them together but today when her thoughts were already on the fact that this was another Christmas she would spend alone it stung just a little bit more.

After coffee, they decided to see the new movie that had just come out. Mariah settled into her seat beside Kyle with her popcorn and slushy ready to lose herself in a movie for the next few hours. Halfway through the movie, Mariah glanced over in the dark theater to see her two friends making out rather actually paying attention to the movie. She was happy for them but it was times like this when she felt like a third wheel. Turning her attention back to the action on the screen, she realized she couldn't really blame them if she was in a relationship she would probably be doing the same thing.

Once the movie ended they followed the rest of the crowd exiting the theater, "Hey it's still early you wanna go get some drinks?" Kyle asked wrapping his arm around Lola's waist.

"Um...no thanks you guys probably wanna be alone."

"Awww come on Mariah you know we love hanging out with you, it's not like that."

"I know. Look it's totally fine guys just go have fun. We can do something another time." She said heading towards the parking lot.

"Alright if you're sure."

"I'm sure."

"We need to help her out," Lola said turning to Kyle as they watched Mariah climb in her car.

"Help her with what?" Kyle asked wondering what his girlfriend was up to.

"Find her a date."

"She doesn't need our help with that."

"I just want her to be as happy as we are."

"I know you do but this is really something she needs to do on her own, setups almost never work." She knew he was right but she wasn't ready to give up just yet.

Lola looked at her phone contemplating which photos to use and what she should write in the profile she was making for Mariah. It needed to be something that would catch peoples attention, something clever or something that described how great she really was. Then once some matches came in she would sift through them and find the perfect ones she would just gently let Mariah know what she had done.

 **About Me**  
Hey, my name's Mariah I work as a Host on GC Buzz. I'm very passionate about my job and love the fact that it allows me to travel to loads of new places. Family and my core group of friends mean the most to me.  
That being said I'm a nerdy homebody who loves good food and good movies.

 **You**  
If you can make me laugh that's a plus.

Lola didn't have too many photos on her phone of Mariah so she added one that she thought looked cute and then added one of Mariah on the set at GC Buzz since it showed that she loved her job.

'Perfect,' she thought as she hit the update profile button sending it out into the ether she hoped and prayed for the best because at least if it all worked out Mariah couldn't be too mad at her, right.


End file.
